Absurd Game
by baebaekchoo
Summary: "Chanyeol-ah, kau harus mencarinya. Seorang lelaki yang mengenakan sweater berwarna biru langit." —Dari sekian banyak game yang tercipta di dunia, Chanyeol harus mengikuti game 'ayo-tebak-siapa-tunanganmu' yang diciptakan ibunya! Sialnya malah berujung dengan kesalahpahaman. CHANBAEK/ONESHOOT/Warning Inside


—Dari sekian banyak game yang tercipta di dunia, Chanyeol harus mengikuti game 'ayo-tebak-siapa-tunanganmu' yang diciptakan ibunya?! Sialnya malah berujung dengan kesalahpahaman.

.

.

* * *

 **Absurd Game**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Casts: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin.**

 **Genre: Humor/Comedy, Slice of Life, Romance**

 **Rating: M/NC-17**

 **Warning: Setting—AU!College, YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, Mature Contents, Sex Scene, Hars Words, Etc.**

 **EXO dan semua karakter dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik** _ **author**_ **.**

* * *

 **::**

" _Chanyeol-_ ah _, kau harus mencarinya. Seorang lelaki yang mengenakan_ sweater _berwarna biru langit."_

"Eomma _bilang akan duduk di pojok sana. Tempat yang paling jarang dikunjungi karena_ wi-fi _kampus tidak terjaring sampai ke situ."_

 **::**

* * *

"Jadi …?"

Park Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Kedua matanya yang lebar terus menuntut penjelasan pada sepasang suami-isteri paruh baya yang tak lain adalah orangtuanya.

Sudah hampir satu jam Chanyeol terjebak dalam situasi membosankan bersama obrolan bertele-tele tak berujung—yang bahkan tak dimengertinya topik bahasan sesungguhnya apa. Yang jelas sebelumnya ia masih bersenang-senang bersama Jongin—entah dia harus menganggap lelaki itu sahabat atau perusak hidupnya—dan jangan lupakan beberapa koleksi video gay porno beserta _list_ bar tempat perkumpulan kaum gay.

Serius, Chanyeol merasa seribu persen lebih baik saat bersama Jongin yang notabene sarjana belum lulus tapi sudah mendapatkan predikat sebagai _master perikemesuman_ daripada harus mendengarkan kedua orangtuanya yang hobi menasehatinya dengan perumpamaan. Intinya, ia dipaksa memutar otak untuk mengerti maksud tersirat dari apa yang dikatakan orangtuanya.

Helaan napas berat dari _Abeoji_ -nya terdengar. Membuat Chanyeol berpikir sepertinya ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan pria itu.

"Kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak kenalan _abeoji_."

Satu—tiga—enam—entah berapa kata sialan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "U—hukk! Uhukk!" lelaki itu terbatuk dengan kasar. Kedua matanya yang lebar melotot pada orangtuanya—tidak sopan, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol butuh penjelasan lebih dari semua perkataan sialan ayahnya.

"Apa-apaan?!" Suara _bass_ Chanyeol menggertak. Terdengar menyeramkan bagi orang yang baru saja bertemu dengannya.

"Chanyeol- _ah_." Beruntung suara lembut sang _Eomma_ dapat membuat Chanyeol sedikit lebih tenang. Hanya sedikit. "Kami sudah menerima orientasi seksualmu. Karena itu kami juga akan memilihkan pendamping yang cocok untukmu."

Chanyeol meredam amarahnya. Tetapi yang jelas hal itu membuat wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga lebarnya. Ia memalingkan wajah selama beberapa saat, merutuk dalam hati, sebejat-bejatnya Chanyeol, ia tidak mau mengumpat saat menatap kedua orangtuanya.

Setelah siap dengan emosi yang meletup-letup bagaikan gunung berapi, ia kembali memandang lurus kedua orangtuanya.

"AKU! TIDAK! MAU!"

…

Tapi sialnya—terlalu banyak kata sial di sini, karena Chanyeol mengakui hidupnya penuh dengan kesialan—sekeras apapun teriakan Chanyeol yang menolak perjodohan itu, _Eomma-_ nya tetap memaksa.

Ketahuilah, Chanyeol bukan anak yang durhaka pada seorang wanita yang telah melahirkan tubuh raksasanya itu.

…

" _Fuck you! Don't make a fun of me, Park-Bastard-Chanyeol_."

Sejurus kalimat indah itu menjadi respon pertama saat Chanyeol menceritakan kesialan lain yang menimpa hidupnya. Setelah pergi dari rumah orangtuanya dengan wajah memerah penuh emosi, Chanyeol mengendarai mobil _sport_ kebanggaannya selihai mungkin untuk mencapai kampus menemui Jongin. Adik sepupu yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya sekaligus.

Kenapa harus ke kampus? Toh, ia bisa bertemu dengan Jongin di tempat lain seperti kafe di pusat ibukota yang memiliki beberapa pelayan pemuda manis yang masih perjaka.

Sekali lagi, jawabannya adalah pada Nyonya Park.

" _Chanyeol-_ ah _, kau harus mencarinya. Seorang lelaki yang mengenakan_ sweater _berwarna biru langit."_

" _Sweater_ biru langit. _Sweater_ biru langit. _Sweater_ biru langit." Chanyeol mengulang rentetan kata itu terus-terusan.

Jongin merasa terabaikan. " _Damn, Hyung_. Kau benar-benar frustrasi karena perjodohan orangtuamu, eoh?" ledek Jongin.

"Diamlah _Kkamjong_ hitam!" balas Chanyeol sarkastik. "Kau tahu aku sedang berkonsentrasi menemukan lelaki mungil yang mengenakan _sweater_ biru sialan."

Jongin menganga sejenak. " _Wait_ , kau tidak bilang kalau tunanganmu itu berada di kampus yang sama dengan kita!"

Bukannya mengiyakan Jongin, Chanyeol justru mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang besar tepat di wajah pemuda eksotis itu. Bibirnya yang tebal sedikit mengerucut ke depan—bukan kelihatan cemberut tapi, sepasang mata lebarnya sibuk memerhatikan sesuatu juga badan tegapnya bergerak ke kanan-kiri seperti ingin mengintip di celah-celah orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Apa? Kau sudah menemukan tunanganmu, eoh?" Jongin mengakhirinya dengan decihan jijik.

"Jongin, beritahu aku sekarang juga siapa orang yang memakai kaos putih tipis itu." Chanyeol memerintah tanpa mengalihkan padangannya.

Sekali lagi Jongin berdecih. "Bukankah tunanganmu memakai _sweater_ warna biru?" Tetapi pada akhirnya Jongin tetap mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, mencari tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud. "Banyak yang memakai kaos putih, idiot."

"Yang itu!" Chanyeol menegaskan namun enggan menunjuk. "Yang memakai kaos tipis sampai _nipples_ -nya keliha—AGH _KKAMJONG_ BODOH IDIOT JANGAN MENCUBITKU!"

"—SETIDAKNYA AKU BELUM PERNAH BERBICARA MESUM SEFRONTAL ITU DI KAMPUS, _HYUNG_ SIALAN!"

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua menjadi perhatian di kantin kampus. Hanya beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Jongin yang masih sedikit waras membungkuk minta maaf ke seluruh area kantin yang tengah menatap mereka berdua.

"Kau bodoh." Jongin mendengus setelah bokongnya kembali duduk. "Hei, tapi maksudmu yang mana? Karena aku sama sekali tidak melihat _nipples_ siapapun," Jongin segera kembali ke topik awal. Ketahuilah Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak berbeda jauh, hanya saja keduanya selalu menganggap diri masing-masing jauh lebih baik.

Ternyata sedari tadi Chanyeol masih belum beranjak dari lelaki berkaos putih tipis yang dibicarakannya. " _Shit_ ," umpatnya tiba-tiba. " _Nipples-_ nya ketutupan tangan."

"Aku adalah seorang guru yang baik." Jongin frustrasi sekaligus merasa bangga karena sudah berhasil mencekokan banyak hal mesum pada Chanyeol—sehingga beginilah hasilnya. "Byun Baekhyun dari Fakultas Ekonomi. Usianya sama denganmu. Terus orang yang duduk bersamanya itu—"

"Byun Baekhyun. Nama yang bagus. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang yang di sampingnya. Apakah dia mengenal Chanyeol sang Pangeran Kampus? Byun Baekhyun gay, bukan? Kalau gay pasti dia salah satu fanboy-ku."

Jongin mendengus kasar. "Terkutuklah Park Chanyeol dengan segala hal-hal menjijikan yang ada pada dirinya."

 **_[]_**

Byun Baekhyun sempat mengancam akan membolos kuliah selama-lamanya karena keputusan kedua orangtuanya yang seenak jidat menjodohkannya dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Tidak dikenalnya, tidak diketahuinya, siapa itu—entah bocah SMP yang masih mengalami pubertas atau _ahjussi_ berusia kepala tiga dengan tingkat kemesuman ekstra.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya!

Yang benar saja. Serius. Bahkan sampai saat ini, ia sedang menunggu lelaki yang dijodohkan dengannya itu. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai lelaki itu. _Eomma_ -nya hanya memberi _clue_ kalau orang itu berada di kampus yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Mengambil Hubungan Internasional. Sudah itu saja.

Oh ada satu lagi. _Eomma_ -nya bilang kalau calon tunangannya itu tampan. Ayolah, mana ada sih orangtua yang akan menakut-nakuti anaknya saat dipaksa mengikuti perjodohan? Terlebih lagi, tampan itu relatif.

Bahkan namanya pun Baekhyun tidak tahu.

 _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sengaja mempermainkannya atau bagaimana. Kemarin, mereka hanya bilang dengan santainya kalau mereka ingin calon tunangannya sendiri-lah yang mengenalkan dirinya.

"Mana orangnya, Baek? Aku penasaran setengah mati."

Kim Joonmyeon, yang kerap disapa Suho, adalah orang yang menjadi tempat pembuangan terakhir curhatan Baekhyun mengenai kesengsaraan hidupnya. Sudah limabelas menit sejak mereka duduk di tempat ini, menunggu orang yang tidak jelas.

" _Eomma_ bilang akan duduk di pojok sana. Tempat yang paling jarang dikunjungi karena wi-fi kampus tidak terjaring sampai ke situ." Baekhyun menuturkan sambil menunjuk ke arah meja yang kosong di pinggiran kantin, tepat bersebelahan dengan jendela besar yang memaparkan taman kampus.

Suho mulai bosan. Ia juga tahu Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana _sweater_ -mu, Baek?" tanya Suho. Sedari tadi ia menangkap keganjilan dengan pakaian Baekhyun yang agak berbeda dengan yang digunakannya saat kelas pertama.

"Ayolah, ini musim panas." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku meninggalkannya di toilet."

"Hah?!" Suho benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau diambil orang?!"

"Suho, jika diambil orang—JIKA DIAMBIL ORANG?!' Baekhyun tiba-tiba histeris. Ia menepuk dahi kasar. "Sialan. _Sweater_ itu pemberian Kris- _hyung_ dari Kanada. Bagaimana ini? Astaga, astaga, astaga …." Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Ayo kita ke toilet. Karena status kampus ini sebagai sekolah elit mungkin saja tidak ada klepto berkeliaran," ajak Suho.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat lalu bangkit dari tempatnya. Mengabaikan acara menunggu calon tunangan—ayolah, Kris- _hyung_ yang sudah dikenalnya bukan main jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan calon tunangan yang hanya main-main itu.

Tetapi baru saja mereka ingin mengambil langkah menjauh, seorang pemuda mungil dengan alis tebal membingkai mata lebarnya yang menawan menghampiri mereka. Ketakutan, seperti itu wajahnya. Sementara kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada, gesture untuk melindungi diri.

"B—Baekhyun- _ssi_ ," suara lelaki itu bergetar. "I—ini, aku melihat _sweater_ -mu di toilet. Lalu—em, kalau kau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku meminjamnya? Besok akan kukembalikan …." Terdengar lirih, sangat pelan.

Baik Baekhyun mau pun Suho termenung beberapa saat.

Bicara soal lelaki ini, namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Satu fakultas—bahkan satu jurusan dengan Baekhyun dan Suho. Tetapi mereka sama sekali belum pernah berbicara dengannya. _Well_ , bisa dikatakan Baekhyun dan Suho termasuk dalam jajaran mahasiswa terkenal—entah karena apa. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Kebalikannya.

Ya. Pikirkan saja sendiri.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ …?" Baekhyun berbicara hati-hati. "Ada yang mem- _bully_ -mu lagi?" tanyanya pelan, tak enak hati langsung menembak Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

 **_[]_**

"Ho—hooh?! Dia mau ke mana?"

Camkan baik-baik. Sedari tadi Chanyeol mengunci pandangannya sejuta persen pada sosok lelaki mungil yang terlihat begitu manis dengan rambut bak permen kapas. Byun Baekhyun.

" _Fuck_." Tanggapan Jongin selanjutnya.

Chanyeol masih tidak menyadari apa-apa karena hanya fokus dengan sosok Baekhyun yang sedang berhenti sekedar bercengkrama dengan entah siapa—itulah yang dilihatnya.

"Chan _yoda_ …. Kau benar-benar yakin tunanganmu itu memakai _sweater_ biru?"

"Ya, itu yang dikatakan _Eomma_. Tapi mungkin yang dimaksud adalah lelaki berkaos putih yang manis, atau jangan-jangan Baekhyun sengaja tidak mengenakan _sweater_ birunya agar menampilkan tubuhnya itu."

Jongin mendengus kasar. "Berhentilah berharap kalau Baekhyun yang akan jadi tunanganmu. Seharusnya kau menyadari kalau lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun itu memakai _sweater_ biru."

Chanyeol melotot kea rah Jongin. Kepalanya bergerak _slowmotion_ kembali menatap tempat di mana Baekhyun berada.

Yah, Jongin benar. Lelaki pendek bermata belo itu, juga _sweater_ biru yang melekat di matanya.

"AKU. TIDAK. MENERIMANYA!"

…

" _EOMMAAA!_ "

Kesan pertama yang muncul dalam benak Jongin saat ini; Park Chanyeol adalah seorang bayi besar sialan yang hanya bisa merengek pada orangtuanya.

"Ya, _dear_?" Nyonya Park yang tetap terlihat elegan meski tidak pergi kemana-mana. Senyum hangatnya merekah menyambut Chanyeol dan Jongin di ruang tengah. "Ah, ada Jongin juga."

" _Eomma_!" Chanyeol mencoba mengembalikan perhatian _Eomma_ -nya. "Aku tidak mau ditunangkan dengan orang itu!" seru Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Nyonya Park berkedip tidak percaya. "Bukankah tunanganmu itu lelaki yang manis? Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, pribadinya sopan dan tenang. Cocok untukmu yang mudah meledak, Chanyeol- _ah_."

Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya. "Tidak. Pokoknya tidak."

"Berikan alasan yang jelas." Kali ini _Abeoji_ -nya muncul entah dari mana.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Sejujurnya ia sudah kehabisan alasan sialan untuk menentang perjodohan ini. Karena dalam pikirannya hanya ada Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan tubuh Baekhyun. Sial.

Hingga akhirnya, Chanyeol membiarkan bibir tebalnya terbuka. Mengalunkan kalimat yang pasti murni kebohongan. "Karena orang itu adalah pacarnya Jongin."

Tuan dan Nyonya Park terlonjak kaget. Jongin melongo. Chanyeol menghela napas berat.

"Benarkah itu, Jongin?" tanya Nyonya Park yang sudah menatap Jongin haus penjelasan.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya gelisah. Saat matanya melirk Chanyeol, yang didapati adalah _tatapan aku-akan-membunuhmu-jika-kau-tidak-bilang-iya_ bukan seharusnya _tolong-aku-jongin-sayang_.

"Um …." Jongin mengangguk pasrah. "Ya. Itu sebabnya aku di sini, Nyonya Park."

 **_[]_**

Baekhyun tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil mengotak-atik ponsel. Ia semua alarmnya agar tidak berbunyi karena besok Sabtu, ia terbebas dari jam kuliah dan segala macam hal yang berbau dengan kampus.

"Yap. Selesai." Baekhyun bergumam lalu meletakan ponselnya di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ia segera membaringkan tubuh mungilnya dan hendak bersiap-siap terbang ke alam mimpi.

 _Drrtt… drrtt…_

Tapi hidup Baekhyun tidak selancar itu.

Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. "Oh, ayolah. Berhenti menganggu. Tidak bisakah untuk beberapa saat seorang Byun Baekhyun mendapat ketenangannya sendiri?" Baekhyun bermonolog dramatis. Tangannya yang ramping meraba-raba permukaan nakas untuk menemukan ponselnya yang terus bergetar.

 _Eomma_.

Satu kata itu terpampang di layar ponsel canggihnya. Jari lentik Baekhyun pun bergerak untuk mengangkat panggilan dari satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya di dunia ini—ingat, Baekhyun tidak tertarik dengan wanita.

"Ya, _Eomma_?" tanya Baekhyun lirih, khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

" _Baekkie, bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengan tunanganmu? Kau suka kan?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Aku sama sekali belum melihatnya."

" _ASTAGA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! WAEEEE?!"_

Baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya karena sang _eomma_ berteriak tidak karuan. Sebentar Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya lalu mendekatkannya pada bibir, bukan telinga.

"Mungkin kami tidak bertakdir untuk dijodohkan!"

" _Baek—_ "

"Karena aku hanya tertarik pada lelaki tampan yang tinggi dan seksi seperti Kris- _hyung_!"

" _BAEKHYUN-AH!_ "

"Selamat malam, _eomma_!"

 _Tut …._

Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan sepihak. Ia sudah lelah, menurutnya kali ini tindakan menjodohkan itu kelewatan. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sudah mengetahui penyimpangan orientasi seksualnya sejak Baekhyun duduk di tingkat akhir SMA. Setelah itu mereka terus-terusan meneror Baekhyun agar membawa kekasihnya. Baekhyun membawa Kris—satu-satunya kekasih yang dimilikinya seumur hidup, dan jangan lupakan sekarang statusnya sudah berubah sebagai satu-satunya mantan pacar.

Kris melanjutkan kuliahnya di Kanada. Mereka putustustustus. Oke, putus dengan pacar—atau mantan pacar bukanlah hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan.

Tapi _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ jadi tambah giat meneror Baekhyun sejak ia putus dari Kris. Pada nyatanya, sejak Baekhyun putus dari Kris, ia sama sekali tidak mencari pacar lagi atau tidak mendapatkan pacar? Entah, apa bedanya.

Baekhyun hampir saja kembali meletakan ponsel di atas nakas kalau layar ponselnya tidak kembali menyala dengan kontras ekstra yang ditentukanya. Di situ terdapat notifikasi dua _chat_ baru.

"Astaga …. Kau punya banyak _fans_ , Tuan Byun," Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ibujari rampingnya menyentuh tab notifikasi dan membuka _chat_ tersebut.

 **Eomma**

 _ ***Picture Received**_

 ***Namanya Park Chanyeol. *emoticon senyum senang***

 ***Tinggi badan dan ukuran tubuhnya tidak kalah dengan Kris, kan? Oh, ya. Dia benar-benar tampan seperti yang ada di foto itu, Uri Baekkie. Tidak ada edit-editan atau efek yang biasa kau gunakan saat posting ke Instagram.**

 ***Pasti kau suka, Baekkie. Chanyeol orang yang baik. Kalau bertemu jangan ragu-ragu sapa dia,** _ **ne**_ **. ^^**

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya karena tidak habis pikir dengan _chat_ panjang lebar milik _eomma_ -nya. Selanjutnya sepasang mata sipit indahnya beralih pada foto yang dikirimkan sang ibu.

Lelaki bersurai kemerahan. Sepasang mata lebar yang menawan. Hidungnya mancung. Bibir tebalnya seksi. Rahang yang tegas dan yang paling menarik hati Baekhyun adalah Sepasang telinganya yang sedikit mencuat daripada kebanyakan orang membuatnya terlihat seperti peri-peri di negeri dongeng.

Dan jangan lupakan status Baekhyun yang masuk ke dalam jajaran anak-anak lumayan _famous_ di kampusnya. Ya, masalahnya di situ sekarang.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak mungkin tak mengenali sosok pemuda tinggi berbadan pas yang menjadi idola kampus di kalangan mahasiswi dan beberapa mahasiswa _gay_ yang berada di bawah— _uke_ , maksudnya.

Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun bukanlah salah satu orang yang mengagumi Chanyeol. Ya, ia sadar dan mengakui kalau Chanyeol itu tampan dan mempesona. Tetapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak memiliki perasaan lebih pada orang yang sama sekai tak pernah berbicara denganya.

Dan masalah terbesarnya adalah ….

…. Park Chanyeol akan menjadi tunangannya.

"Tunggu …! Tunggu—jadi—jadi _what_?! PARK CHANYEOL ITU _GAY_?!"

Karena seorang Byun Baekhyun selalu berpikiran bahwa Park Chanyeol itu lurus. Tipe-tipe orang yang suka mempermainkan wanita malah. Tapi asumsinya terbanting seratus juta persen.

"Tenanglah, Baek." Bermonolog lagi, Baekhyun mengusap-usap dadanya kasar. "Mana mau Park Chanyeol dijodohkan dengamu. Yah. Gila. Tenang saja, pasti dia menolaknya. Bagus."

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya yang histeris sendiri, Baekhyun kembali teringat kalau ada _chat_ lain. Ia keluar dari _chatroom_ dengan sang ibu. Kemudian ia menyernyit heran. Karena …. Karena ….

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 _Well_ , lelaki bermata belo yang tadi meminjam _sweater_ Baekhyun. Do Kyungsoo. Orang itu amat sangat pendiam, bahkan tidak pernah kelihatan bersosialisasi. Karena itu, Kyungsoo merupakan bahan empuk untuk menjadi _bully-_ an.

Seperti siang tadi, alasan Kyungsoo meminjam _sweater_ Baekhyun karena bajunya digunting paksa dalam keadaan masih dipakai. BAYANGKAN! BUKANKAH ITU GILA!

Beruntung Baekhyun meninggalkan _sweater_ bodoh pemberian Kris itu.

Kemudian entah dorongan apa, Baekhyun memberikan kontaknya pada Kyungsoo dengan tujuan kalau Kyungsoo butuh bantuan mungkin bisa menghubungi Baekhyun.

Dan ternyata lelaki itu membutuhkan bantuan secepat ini.

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 ***Baekhyun-** _ **ssi**_ **, maaf mengganggu malammu.**

 ***Aku mau meminta tolong, aku dibawa seseorang ke VastiaBar**

 ***Aku …. Takut.**

Baekhyun menghela napas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil _hoodie_ kesayangannya yang tergantung.

"Menjadi tokoh pahlawan dalam kisah hidup seseorang, lumayan keren."

 **_[]_**

Oh, ayolah. Apakah dari sekian banyak manusia di belahan bumi ini, Chanyeol harus menjadi salah satu dari manusia yang mempercayai teori _love at first sight_ , atau singkatnya cinta pada pandangan pertama—oke, sama-sama tidak singkat.

"Tidak ada yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama _Hyung_. Yang ada hanya nafsu belaka**," kata Jongin bijak.

Ya. Chanyeol tidak akan mengelak teori itu. Karena yang membuatnya tertarik dengan Baekhyun bukanlah rasa menggebu yang tiba-tiba bergejolak di dadanya. Tetapi karena baju tipis yang tak sengaja menampilkan sesuatu di dadanya. Chanyeol akui dirinya mesum, dan ia tahu di dunia ini tidak ada lelaki yang tak mesum.

Selain _nipples-_ nya, ada banyak hal lain yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Wajah lelaki itu mengapa bisa terlihat super imut. Pipinya _chubby_ , matanya sipit terlihat tegas dengan sentuhan _eyeliner_ —yang lebih Chanyeol suka adalah sorot matanya, bibir merah muda yang terasa _kiss-able_ akan sangat indah saat mendesahkan namanya—demi Tuhan, meski hanya mendengar suara Baekhyun sedikit, dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh, Chanyeol bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana nadanya (saat membayangkanya Chanyeol sampai menggigit bibirnya sendiri). Juga tubuh mungilnya, terlihat pas bagi Chanyeol. Dengan tinggi yang rata rata dan ukuran tubuh bisa dibilang ideal—mungkin agak kurus, yah, pokoknya itu pas bagi Chanyeol! Semakin ke bawah, Chanyeol akan menemukan adik kecil Baekhyun yang masih tidur—ia yakin milik Baekhyun tak lebih besar darinya, pasti. Yang lebih menarik lagi, bongkahan pantatnya yang absolut kenyal dan akan sangat terasa nikmat saat bergesekan dengan kejantanan Chanyeol, atau sekedar pemanasan menjepit kejantanannya yang menegang sebelum memasuki _hole_ sempit Baekhyun.

Ah sial. Pikiran Chanyeol semakin kemana-mana.

Mungkin kesimpulan yang didapatkannya sekarang adalah, Park Chanyeol terobsesi dengan Byun Baekhyun dalam pandangan pertama.

Chanyeol meneguk sisa _champagne_ di tangannya. Ia benar-benar stress berat hanya karena seorang pria yang baru diketahui namanya hari ini.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak mau pulang?" Suara Jongin sedikit teredam oleh musik pop-rock yang di _remix_ oleh DJ.

Bisa ditebak, sekarang mereka ada di mana. Jika ditanya mengapa, awalnya Chanyeol yang merasa frustrasi tentang Baekhyun dan calon tunangannya terus meraung-raung ke Jongin. Apa salah Jongin? Kesalahan terbesar lelaki eksotis itu adalah membawa Chanyeol ke bar langganan mereka bersama _motto_ , beberapa gelas anggur dan _namja_ penggoda yang manis akan membuatmu jauh lebih tenang. Chanyeol menjadi orang bodoh yang mengiyakan ajakan sepupunya itu.

"Aku akan pulang jika Baekhyun menjemputku." Chanyeol membalas, super ngawur.

Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Kau mabuk, _Hyung_."

Dibalas dengan gelengan. Sepertinya Jongin berlagak tidak mengenal Chanyeol. _Namja_ bertubuh menjulang itu bukanlah orang yang gampang mabuk—gampang terangsang iya. "Bersenang-senanglah. Siapa tahu kau menemukan _namja_ menawan untuk dimasuki, Jongin." Chanyeol kembali meneguk _wine_ favoritnya.

Dan Jongin merasa, ucapan Chanyeol sialan itu ada benarnya juga.

" _SINGKIRKAN TANGAMU DARINYA! DASAR ORANG MESUM TAK TAHU DIRI!"_

 _BUGH!_

" _BERANINYA KAU!_ "

Chanyeol beralih sejenak karena telinga lebarnya mendengar dengan jelas suara orang berteriak dan tinjuan yang cukup keras. "Ada apa itu?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Mungkin rebutan pelacur," jawab Jongin acuh.

Tapi, seacuh-acuhnya Jongin, ia akan selalu menjadi orang yang penasaran. "Aku ke sana. Kau tunggu di sini saja, _Hyung_." Sedetik kemudian Jongin benar-benar menuju tempat tejadinya keributan, di dekat pintu masuk bar.

 **_[]_**

Dalam waktu singkat, Baekhyun sudah menginjakan kakinya di Vastia Bar. Beruntung sopir taksi yang ditumpanginya tadi berbakat mengalahkan Sebastian Vettel dan para pengendara _Formula-1_ yang tak dihafalnya. Baekhyun segera masuk ke Vastia Bar—walau sebelumnya sempat dilarang oleh penjaga pintu karena dipikir ia adalah anak SMP yang nyasar. Persetan dengan hal itu.

Keberuntungan ada di pihaknya. Matanya yang jeli langsung menemukan Kyungsoo tak jauh dari sana. Pemuda bermata belo itu dirangkul seseorang _namja_ bertubuh kekar dengan tattoo yang memenuhi tangannya. Meski lampu Bar yang kedap-kedip siap untuk hacep party, Baekhyun bisa melihat raut ketakutan Kyungsoo.

"Hei." Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dari belakang. Menahan Kyungsoo sekaligus pria yang sedang merangkulnya.

"Siapa kau?!" Ternyata orang yang bersama Kyungsoo terlihat seperti _ahjussi_ mesum. Orang asing itu menghardik Baekhyun.

"Kau yang siapa, _ahjussi_?" Baekhyun membalas setenang mungkin, tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Ayo pulang, Soo." Ia beralih sejenak.

"Hahaha. Tidak bisa," _Ahjussi_ itu tertawa menjijikan. "Aku yang menemukannya duluan."

Baekhyun melirik, "Oh begitu?" tantangnya sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Oh, Baekhyun adalah juara _hapkido_ , jangan lupakan itu.

 _BUGH!_

Hantaman pertama berhasil membuat orang asing itu terkapar di lantai Bar.

"BOCAH SIALAN!"

 _Ahjussi_ itu terlihat murka. Secepat kilat ia bangkit dan hampir melayangkan tinju ke wajah Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun dapat menepisnya. Sekuat mungkin ia mencengram pergelangan tangan _ahjussi_ yang lebih kekar itu, tetapi ia berhasil membuatnya merintih. Baekhyun tidak mau menghilangkan kesempatan, ia segera memberikan hadiah pukulan selanjutnya sampai _ahjussi_ itu terbanting.

Kecil-kecil cabe-cabean—eh cabe rawit.

"Ayo pulang, Soo." Baekhyun kembali menahan Kyungsoo.

"Arg—sakit!"

Ternyata _ahjussi_ itu belum menyerah. Dalam keadaan terkapar di lantai, masih sempat-sempatnya mencengkram kaki mungil Kyungsoo.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARINYA! DASAR ORANG MESUM TAK TAHU DIRI!"

 _BUGH!_

"BERANINYA KAU!"

 _Ahjussi_ itu malah ikut mencengkram kaki ramping Baekhyun. Dengan tenaga yang masih terisa, ia membuat Baekhyun oleng.

 _BUGH!_

"KEPARAT!"

Kali ini bukan Baekhyun. Ada orang lain yang datang menghajar _ahjussi_ itu sampai benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah penolong itu. Wajahnya tak asing—ya, Baekhyun limaribu persen mengenalnya. "Jongin?"

Deretan gigi putih lelaki bernama Jongin itu terlihat sangat bersinar memantulkan cahaya lampu hacep bar. "Ah, Baekhyun- _sunbaenim_ masih mengingatku."

"Tidak mudah melupakan orang sepertimu, oke?" Sebenarnya itu hinaan.

Jongin tak membalas. Ia menggigit bibir tebalnya sejenak, seperti ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Err—itu, Baekhyun- _sunbae_ , biarkan aku yang mengantarnya." Jongin menggerakan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo, seperti sebuah kode.

Baekhyun mengerjap, "Eh?"

"Ya. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang." Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun lebih lanjut, Jongin segera menggadeng Kyungsoo keluar dari bar.

Tetapi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun, Jongin berteriak dari ujung pintu.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong aku bersama kakak sepupuku. Bisakah kau menjaganya untuku? Dia ada di meja bar, sendirian. Park Chanyeol, kau tahu?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun mengerjap hampir gagal paham.

"H—hei—apa—HAH? Oh astaga—hey tunggu! Kyungsoo! Kalau Si Hitam itu macam-macam padamu, cepat beritahu aku!"

…

Entah ini sudah keberapakalinya _bartender_ manis bernama Zitao menuangkan _champagne_ ke gelasnya. Parahnya, kesadaran Chanyeol masih lebih dari enam puluh persen. Apakah kekebalannya terhadap minuman keras segitu hebatnya? Chanyeol-pun tak tahu.

" _Xie xie_." Chanyeol sengaja berterimakasih dalam Bahasa Mandarin karena tahu Zitao berasal dari sana.

" _No problem_ ," tetapi kenapa dibalas dengan Bahasa Inggris?

Chanyeol kembali menikmati segelas _champagne_ yang terasa menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ya, kelewat hangat hingga ia mau kembali berfantasi tentang Byun Baekhyun sebelum Jongin mengajaknya pulang. Chanyeol yakin setelah ia kembali ke apartmennya, yang dilakukannya adalah beronani sampai pagi—dengan Baekhyun sebagai partner fantasinya.

Kali ini, hal yang membuat Chanyeol terobsesi adalah suara Baekhyun. Ia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena mereka duduk hanya terpisah beberapa meja. Ah, bayangkan jika Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya. Sangat merdu.

"Um—permisi."

Ya. Suaranya persis seperti itu.

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya. "Bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat nyata di telingaku—sialan."

"Hei," suara itu meluncur bersamaan dengan tepukan ringan di samping lengan Chanyeol.

Lantas, yang punya lengan menoleh cepat.

Mata lebarnya semakin melebar karena keterkejutan. Bibirnya terbuka _shock_ sangat melengkapi pencerminan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Chanyeol merasa gelas _champagne_ yang entah keberapa ini sudah berhasil membuatnya mabuk

Mabuk kelewat berat.

Karena sosok Baekhyun terlihat berada di sana.

Lelaki mungil itu terlihat memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aah—perkenalkan, aku—"

" …. Byun Baekhyun?"

Ia bodoh, Chanyeol mengakui itu.

"Emm—ya. Itu namaku."

Sementara di sisi lain, Baekhyun kebingungan sendiri Apakah dirinya terlihat bodoh? Pasti ini semua karena Tuan Muda Park yang terlihat jauh lebih bodoh di depan matanya. Memang Baekhyun setan apa? Chanyeol melihatnya seperti sedang melihat hantu nenek moyang, _you know_.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Baekhyun bertanya. Mungkin ia akan merutuki pertanyaannya itu. Karena pasti Chanyeol sudah mengetahui namanya dari Nyonya Park yang ditemui Baekhyun minggu lalu.

"Aaah—itu," Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya kebingungan. "Jongin—oh, dia sepupuku."

 _Benarkah?_ Sebenarnya Baekhyun mau menanyakan itu. Tapi iya masih teringat akan Jongin. "Ya, aku mengenalnya. Ngomong-ngomong Jongin mengantar temanku pulang," jeda sejenak, "dan ia menitipkanmu padaku."

 _Good job_.

Chanyeol ingin memberikan ciuman mesra pada adik sepupunya itu. Eh—setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin pelukan persaudaraan sudah cukup.

"Darimana kau kenal Jongin?" Chanyeol penasaran. Sepasang matanya tetap terpaku pada Baekhyun yang terlihat memerhatikan pemandangan lantai dansa bar.

" _Well_ , Jongin pernah menjadi narasumber yang gila untuk riset yang—gila." Selesai menjawab, Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. Membuat bola mata mereka bertabrakan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini—err?"

"Park Chanyeol." Tidak tahu kenapa, Chanyeol malah memperkenalkan diri— _well_ , seingatnya tadi belum menyebutkan namanya sendiri, kan. "Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol seperti biasa, atau Channie? Ah, tapi kalau kau mau memanggilku Chanyeollie juga tidak apa-apa."

Serius, Chanyeol menginginkannya. Apalagi menginginkan Baekhyun mendesahkan "Chanyeollie~~"

"Erm—" Chanyeol canggung karena tidak mendapat tanggapan Baekhyun. Parahnya lelaki bermata sipit itu hanya memberikan tatapan datar. Akhirnya Chanyeol sadar kalau dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya. "Maaf, aku sedang gila," mengesah pelan, "atau aku memang gila."

Chanyeol tidak mengira kalau Baekhyun akan tertawa membalas keluhannya. "Begitukah? Apa yang membuatmu gila?"

"Kau." Singkat, padat, tidak jelas. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam—hingga ia tersadar kalau yang barusan dibilangnya itu akan membuat Baekhyun menganggapnya orang gila sungguhan.

Baekhyun berdehem mencairkan suasana. _Well_ , ia sedikit terkejut mengetahui dirinya bisa membuat orang gila. Seberbahaya itu kah?

"Ugh—pasti kau menganggapku gila atau sedang mabuk berat. Tapi ketahuilah, aku tidak semudah itu mabuk," ya terus?—Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa sekarang ia mengatakannya. "Aku gila. Ya, stress. Frustrasi, ah sialan."

" _Well_ , kau bisa menceritakannya jika mau," tawar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis—bagi Baekhyun itu terlihat seksi.

"Aku dijodohkan oleh orangtuaku." Chanyeol membuka curhatan.

Kalau Baekhyun sedang menelan sesuatu, pasti ia tersedak sekarang.

"Kurasa aku tidak tertarik dengan orang yang dijodohkan denganku itu. _Well_ , ini gila. Tetapi saat aku berencana melihat orang itu, aku malah melihat orang lain yang kuharapkan benar-benar menjadi jodohku di masa depan."

Oh …. Baekhyun sedikit kecewa mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol kalau ia tidak tertarik dengannya. Tapi tak dipungkiri Baekhyun kesal setengah mati karena bisa-bisanya Dobbi itu berbicara sangan frontal didepannya.

"Ah …." Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata, ia hanya bisa memandang lurus ke depan. Di mana banyak orang sinting yang sedang bercumbu.

Tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke telinga Baekhyun. Ia meniup daerah sensitif itu sejenak.

Baekhyun merasakan sensasi bagai sengatan listrik. Sial, jantungnya mulai menggila. Ia tidak berani menoleh karena tahu akan terjadi resiko berbahaya jika melakukannya. Satu hal yang pasti, Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol itu tak waras, lebih sinting daripada orang-orang yang asik bercumbu di depan umum yang sedang Baekhyun tonton. Untuk apa dia berbuat seduktif begitu pada orang yang jelas-jelas tidak membuatnya tertarik.

"Padahal aku berharap kau yang akan dijodohkan denganku." Suara _husky_ Chanyeol yang seksi benar-benar menggelitik.

Heh.

Tunggu.

Apa maksud perkatannya barusan?

Mencari aman, Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya. Ia menyandarkan sikunya ke meja bar di belakang membuatnya bersandar dengan santai. Setenang mungkin Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau dijodohkan dengan siapa?"

Chanyeol ikutan menggeser badan tingginya. Matanya yang indah menatap Baekhyun menggoda—sialan. "Siapa ya? Aku lupa orangnya," seulas senyum seksi terukir di bibir tebalnya, "Yang jelas tadi siang _eomma_ menyuruhku menemukan lelaki ber _sweater_ biru. Tapi aku malah menemukanmu," ia kembali mendekatnya bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun—dan hampir menempel di sana. "Aku harap _eomma_ salah dan menyebutkan kalau sebenarnya orang yang dimaksudnya adalah lelaki mungil yang memakai kaos tipis sampai tidak sadar _nipples_ seksinya keliatan—" Chanyeol mulai terbuai, ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat daun telinga Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, ia rada malu dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Ah, ia jadi berpikir apakah hanya Chanyeol saja yang melihat _nipples_ nya? Ya, memang ia akui sih kalau kaos yang dikenakanya tadi tipis—toh ini musim panas. Baekhyun juga merutukinya setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang melihatnya?

"Mmhh …." Baekhyun mendesah tanpa sadar. Sensasi lidah Chanyeol yang menyapu telinganya benar-benar seperti setrum.

"—Tapi kemudian kau menghampiri orang yang memakai s _weater_ biru."

Oh, itu Kyungsoo.

Jadi ada kesalahan kecil di sini. Baekhyun pun teringat mengapa sebelum berangkat ke kampus _eomma_ nya menyuruh memakai _sweater_ biru di tengah musim panas begini.

Baekhyun memutar badannya sehingga menghadap Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia mau menghentikan aksi seduktif itu. Tapi sayangnya lengan besar Chanyeol justru mengekang pinggangnya. Membawa tubuhnya agar tak menyisakan jarak apapun lagi di antara mereka kecuali pakaian yang melindungi.

"Aah—C—chan—nggh."

Chanyeol mengulum telinga Baekhyun. Memberi kehangatan di dalam mulutnya, jangan lupa gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang.

"Hhh …." Chanyeol melenguh. Pergerakan refleks Baekhyun membuat kejantanan mereka saling bergesekan tanpa sengaja.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol menyapu ujung telinga Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan bergerak melewati pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun yang mulus, sampai menemukan pendaratan yang paling pas. Di bibirnya yang _kissable_.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat. Lengannya melingkari leher Chanyeol—membuat lelaki tinggi itu lebih merunduk juga semakin menghabiskan jarak antar dada mereka.

Chanyeol mulai menciumnya. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut dan lumatan yang bergairah. Tidak lupa juga, yang lebih tinggi itu menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun. Baginya bibir Baekhyun sangat manis, melebihi ekspetasi yang tadi sempat dibayangkannya. Sedangkan menurut Baekhyun, bibir Chanyeol terasa begitu menggairahkan dengan permukannya yang agak kasar seperti kebanyakan bibir lelaki, ditambah dengan rasa _champagne_ yang masih tersisa di bibir tebal itu.

"Umhh—mmh." Baekhyun mendesah di sela-sela kegiatan mereka.

Chanyeol menginvasi rongga mulutnya. Mengajak lidah Baekhyun bertarung dengan miliknya, benda tak bertulang itu saling melilit, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun yang kalah hanya bisa menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, hanya saja berlawanan arah. Napas mereka yang memburu saling menyapu pori-pori satu sama lain. Telapak tangan Chanyeol yang besar mendorong tengkuk Baekhyun agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Mereka terus menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri, seakan-akan belum puas dengan ciuman mereka satu sama lain.

Ciuman itu panas, mengairahkan, berlangsung pelan-pelan sehingga menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi dua orang yang sedang menikmatinya itu.

"Nggh—"

Baekhyun kehabisan napas, ia mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol sekuat tenaga sampai tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Menyisakan benang _saliva_ yang menghubungkan sudut ke sudut dan lama-lama menghilang. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sayu, wajahnya memerah pas dengan bahunya yang naik turun terengah-engah, dan yang paling menggoda adalah bibir _pink_ nya yang rada bengkak karena Chanyeol menciumnya penuh gairah.

"—Chanyeollie …."

Chanyeol bersumpah, Baekhyun yang mendesahkan namanya seimut itu adalah kenyataan terseksi yang pernah dialaminya.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menempelkan bibirnya di telinga kanan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu malam ini, _Uri_ Baekhyunie."

 **_[]_**

Sejak turun dari mobil, Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya—mereka berhadapan, Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di sepangang pinggul Chanyeol, dan lengannya di leher kokoh lelaki itu. Bibir mereka saling bertautan panas. Chayeol yang terus menggerakan kakinya untuk berjalan justru membuat kejantanan mereka yang sudah tegak beradu satu sama lain. Sensasi yang benar-benar pas.

Beruntunglah karena waktu menunjukan tengah malam, keadaan sepanjang lorong apartment ini benar-benar sepi.

Chanyeol langsung menyerbu kamarnya. Ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang berukuran _king_ dengan Baekhyun berada di pangkuannya. Oh, Chanyeol tidak mau terlalu terburu-buru membanting Baekhyun ke atas ranjang. Ia menyukai posisi seperti ini, di mana penisnya terjepit pantat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai turun memberikan _kissmark_ di sepanjang leher mulus Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya ikut beraksi menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun. _Hoodie_ yang sempat melindungi Baekhyun sudah dilempar entah ke mana. Sekarang hanya ada kaos hitam yang menutupi bagian atas Baekhyun.

"Ahh …. Chanye—mhh—yeol—nngh," Baekhyun meremas rambut ikal Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan kenimatannya saat tangan besar itu mengelus tonjolan sensitif di dadanya. Bibir Chanyeol juga terus memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sepanjang leher hingga bahunya.

Chanyeol memilin _nipple_ Baekhyun gemas. "Kau suka, Baek?" bisiknya seduktif. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil terus-terusan mendesahkan nama Chanyeol. "Mmh …. Aku juga—" ia mencubit _nipple_ Baekhyun.

"A—AKHH!"

"—Karena akhirnya dapat merasakan _nipples_ -mu yang sudah mencuri perhatianku."

Chanyeol melempar kaos Baekhyun dan atasan miliknya untuk bergabung bersama _hoodie_ tak bersalah di lantai. Keduanya sudah sama-sama _topless_. Tangan Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun untuk berbaring di atas ranjang—ia melakukannya pelan-pelan, sengaja membuat sentuhan itu terkesan erotis.

Sekarang kedua tangannya sudah bertumpu di sisi-sisi kepala Baekhyun. Menjaga tubuh besarnya agar tidak meniban si mungil ini.

Mata Chanyeol terlihat begitu indah saat menatapnya. Begitulah penilaian Baekhyun. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang lautan kelam nan indah. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyentuh dada bidang Chanyeol. Perlahan tangannya melewati perutnya yang kencang dan berhenti di daerah _abs_ yang sungguh menggoda—bahkan saat tatapan Baekhyun masih terpaku pada Chanyeol.

"Baek …." Chanyeol mengecup sudut mata kanan Baekhyun. "Kau sangat indah."

Baekhyun membuka bibir tipisnya. Kedua tangannya segera menangkup rahang keras Chanyeol. "Aku …. Aku belum pernah melakukannya."

Ya. Bahkan dengan Kris, Baekhyun tidak pernah seintim ini.

Telunjuk Chanyeol bermain di salah satu pipi Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum manis, sangat indah dengan tatapannya yang terasa begitu tulus.

"Kumohon, jangan takut. Jadikanlah aku yang pertama untukmu, Baek."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Ia membawa kepala Chanyeol kembali ke perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Chanyeol kembali beraksi, lebih brutal karena merasa sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Baekhyun. Dadanya bergemuruh setiap kali mencicipi tubuh indah Baekhyun. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang berdebar tak karuan menerima sentuhan-sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Nnghh—Chanh—yeol—mmh," sepasang mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap berulang kali seiring kenikmatan yang diterimanya. Chanyeol menghisap dan menjilat puting kirinya, sementara jari-jari tangannya bermain menggoda puting kanan Baekhyun. Sentuhan itu berhasil membuatnya tegang. Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang tak karuan, tangan lain Chanyeol tidak dibiarka menganggur begitu saja. Menggesek penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana jins.

Ini gila. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan sensasi yang kelewat nikmat seperti perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

"Rasanya seperti permen kapas," Chanyeol berbisik. Suara rendahnya terdengar sangat seksi. "Aku memang beruntung sempat memerhatikan _nipples_ mu."

Oh, Chanyeol terobsesi pada _nipples_ -nya? Terserah.

Setelah puas dengan 'permen kapas'nya, Chanyeol menelusuri perut Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Hingga tempat perhentiannya tepat di atas penis Baekhyun yang menegang di dalam celana.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol senang memperlakukan Baekhyun pelan-pelan karena itu berhasil membuatnya mengerang karena tak sabar. Ia menarik _zipper_ jins Baekhyun. Lalu memelorotinya sekaligus dengan celana dalam yang pastinya akan mengganggu 'acara' mereka. Jins Baekhyun pun ikut bergabung dengan pakaian-pakaian lain.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia ikut melepas celananya, pasti. Dengan gerakan cepat celana itu langsung menemui milik Baekhyun di lantai.

Sekarang keduanya sama-sama telanjang.

Baekhyun merona. Sadar tak sadar, sedari tadi matanya tak berpaling dari penis Chanyeol yang sudah tegak. Sumpah, Baekhyun rada minder karena miliknya tidak sebesar itu.

 _Glup_. Ia menelan liurnya sendiri saat Chanyeol entah sengaja atau tidak menyentuh penis besar itu.

"Kenapa dilihat terus, Baek? Tidak sabar menunggunya memasuki _hole_ mu, eoh?"

"A—apakah muat?"

Chanyeol tertawa sejenak. "Lihat saja nanti."

Ia kembali merunduk. Menempatkan wajahnya di depan kejantanan Baekhyun yang menegang. Cairan _pre-cum_ membuat ujungnya terlihat berkilauan. Manis. Secepat kilat Chanyeol memasukan penis Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk memberikan kehangatan dan godaan yang lebih.

Baekhyun mendesah nikmat saat Chanyeol mulai menggerakan penisnya. "Aaaahh! Ahnnn—Chan—yeollieh—hhh." Temponya semain cepat dan itu membuat Baekhyun gila. Pikirannya terasa kosong. "Nyaah—anghh! Le—lebih ummh!"

"CHANYEOL—NGGHHH!"

Dan Baekhyun mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya.

Cairan spermanya lumayan banyak sehingga mulut Chanyeol hampir tak muat menampung semua itu. Chanyeol kembali menegakan tubuhnya untuk menatap Baekhyun sehabis klimaks. Oh, wajahnya memerah dengan peluh yang membuatnya nampak bersinar.

Chanyeol senang karena Baekhyun meneriakan namanya saat klimaks.

Dengan ibu jarinya, pemuda tinggi itu menyeka sisa sperma Baekhyun yang mengalir ke dagunya. Ia kembali merayap di atas tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Ibu jarinya yang digunakan untuk menyeka sperma Baekhyun kini bergerak menyentuh lembut bibir Baekhyun. Mengoleskan spermanya sendiri di sana.

"Kau manis, Baek."

Dan menurut Baekhyun, kata-kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol sedari tadi jauh lebih manis.

"Menungginglah," tutur Chanyeol.

Sekarang Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti semua yang Chanyeol katakan. Jujur saja, permainan Chanyeol sangat-sangat nikmat.

Chanyeol sudah berada di atasnya. Dada bidangnya terasa panas saat bergesekan dengan punggung Baekhyun. Jari-jarinya terjulur ke depan muka Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kulum, Baek," titahnya. "Aku lupa meletakan _lotion_ di mana."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mulai memasukan satu persatu jari-jari panjang Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya. Membasahi bagian tubuh itu dengan _saliva_ nya.

Sementara Chanyeol menggunakan satu tangan yang bebas untuk memasukan penisnya yang tegang di antara belahan pantat sintal Baekhyun

"Nngh …." Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Bahkan dijepit pantatmu saja sudah senikmat ini, Baek. Apalagi _hole_ mu."

Baekhyun yang rada kaget dengan ucapan Chanyeol justru menggigit jari-jari Chanyeol di dalam mulutnya.

"Aww! Itu sakit Baekh—mmh." Ya. Tapi kesakitan itu tertutupi karena pantat Baekhyun semakin menjepit penisnya yang ereksi. Chanyeol juga meremas pantat yang terasa kenyal itu sehingga penisnya benar-benar terjepit dengan nikmat.

"Ahh …. Kurasa cukup, Baek." Chanyeol menarik jari-jarinya yang sudah basah.

Chanyeol memberikan senyuman, meski tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat karena posisi saat ini. "Baek, ini akan sedikit sakit di awalnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Desahkan namaku saat kau klimaks seperti tadi."

Dan mengangguk lagi.

"Jangan takut, ada aku di sini."

Baekhyun tidak sempat mengiyakan lelaki itu karena merasaka sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya saat dua jari Chanyeol mulai memasuki _hole_ nya. "Akkhh!" Jari panjang Chanyeol memutar di dalam _hole_ nya. Mempersiapkan jalan untuk penisnya.

"Tahan, Baek. Pegangan."

Sesuai perintah Chanyeol, Baekhyun meremas sprei ranjang yang sudah tak beraturan.

"A—akkh! S-sakit," rintih Baekhyun pelan.

"Maaf, Baek. Aku akan mencoba lebih lembut." Selembut yang ia bisa, Chanyeol mendorong penisnya masuk sampai benar-benar memenuhi _hole_ Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar ia menggeram nikmat karena perlahan rektum Baekhyun mulai bereaksi untuk meremas penisnya.

"B—bergeraklah, Yeol."

"Maafkan aku jika tidak bisa berhenti."

Chanyeol segera memaju-mundurkan penisnya di dalam _hole_ Baekhyun. Terus-terusan dengan kecepatan tempo yang meningkat.

"Akkh—Ye—yeollhieh—akkkh!" remasan Baekhyun pada sprei ranjang semakin kacau. Ia merasakan kenikmatan berbumbu sakit yang benar-benar luar biasa. "Te—terush—mmh aakh!"

Kepala penis Chanyeol berhasil menghujam prostat Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang perih dan nikmat di saat yang bersamaan.

"Y—kyaahh yaah di sana nggh! Terushh—Yeol akhh!"

Chanyeol bergerak semakin brutal membuat titik kenikmatan Baekhyun itu terserang habis-habisan.

"Y—YEOLIEHH—Ahn …." Sesuai permintaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali meneriakan namanya saat klimas kedua menjemput. Penisnya menyemburkan cairan sperma ke ranjang, kali ini lebih banyak daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Hhh …. Baek …." Chanyeol merasasakan dinding rektum Baekhyun semakin menjepit penisnya yang berkedut hebat. "Akh …." Chanyeol pun ikut mengeluarkan klimaks pertamanya di dalam _hole_ Baekhyun.

"Y—yeol …." Baekhyun melirih saat merasakan cairan hangat merembes di rektumnya. Ia ingin segera membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, namun Chanyeol menahan pinggangnya agar tetap menungging. "Aku lelah nggh …."

Mendengar suara Baekhyun yang seperti itu, Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di punggung Baekhyun yang bermandikan peluh. "Maaf," desisnya pelan. Lengan kekar Chanyeol kembali menggerayangi tubuh telanjang Baekhyun. Ia menuntun Baekhyun untuk berbaring menyamping tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari _hole_ sempit itu.

Awalnya, Baekhyun kira Chanyeol akan membiarkannya beristirahat menjemput mimpi indah. Tapi tangan liar Chanyeol malah bergerak mengurut penisnya dan yang lain digunakan untuk menggerakan penis di dalam _hole_ Baekhyun.

"Aku … belum puas, Baek—ahh."

Ya. Malam yang panjang.

 **_[]_**

Baekhyun bersyukur karena ia menjadi orang pertama yang tak sadarkan diri setelah bercinta kemarin malam. Dalam keadaan masih setengah sadar, ia menjulurkan tangannya ke nakas samping ranjang, meraih ponselnya. Kedua mata sipitnya mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Pukul delapan pagi.

"Hhh …." Baekhyun mengerang dalam posisinya yang masih menyamping. Ia mengetahui ada sesuatu yang berkedut masih bersarang di _hole_ nya.

Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari sana sejak kemarin.

"Idiot sialan." Perlahan Baekhyun mencabut penis besar Chanyeol dari dalam _hole_ nya.

Ia kembali pada ponselnya. Ada beberapa notifikasi di sana.

 _ **Eomma**_

 ***Baekki-ah, kau di mana sayang?**

 ***Eomma di apartmen-mu.**

 ***Kau di mana? Kenapa tidak membalas pesan Eomma?**

 ***Baek?**

 ***Baekki?! Kau tidak diculik, kan?!**

 ***** _ **Eomma called you**_

 ***Baekyun kenapa tidak mengangkat telepon Eomma?!**

 ***Baekki! Jangan buat Eomma-mu panik!**

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. _Eomma_ nya cerewet dan _overprotective_ , Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menganggapnya sebagai anugrah atau bencana.

Ia kembali melirik Chanyeol yang masih terlelap seperti kebo. Seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Park Chanyeol."

Terakhir, Baekhyun meninggalkan kecupan di dahi Chanyeol sebelum ia benar-benar kembali ke apartmennya. Ia sengaja tidak memberikan Chanyeol kontak apapun, karena cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi dalam keadaan Chanyeol yang menganga tak percaya.

Ya, Baekhyun yakin.

Bermain-main sebentar saja dengan calon tunangannya tidak masalah, kan? Apalagi Baekhyun yang mengendalikan permainan ini.

…

"Baekhyun- _ah_!"

Kepulangan Baekhyun ke apartmen disambut pelukan hangat Nyonya Byun.

"Dari mana saja? Kau membuat _Eomma_ khawatir!" Oh, raut wajah wanita paruh baya itu terlihat amat sangat khawatir saat melepas pelukannya. Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah.

" _Mian_ , _Eomma_. Kemarin aku menginap di rumah Suho, ada tugas." Sepenuhnya dusta.

"Suho?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Itu loh, Joonmyeon. Kalau di kampus dia dipanggil Suho." Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil dalam hati mengucap syukur karena ia tidak memiliki nama aneh-aneh yang membuat orang kesulitan mengenalnya. "Ngomong-ngomong tumben _eomma_ datang ke sini?"

Kali ini Nyonya Byun terlihat kecewa. "Kau sudah berkenalan dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun ber-uhum-ria. _Bahkan aku sudah mengenal tubuhnya_.

"Tadi _Eomma_ -nya Chanyeol meneleponku. Katanya Chanyeol ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini karena kau berpacaran dengan sepupunya." Nyonya Byun memasang ekspresi lirih. "Padahal aku ingin sekali memiliki menantu yang tampan seperti Chanyeol- _ah_."

Ah. Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah.

" _Eomma_ , sebenarnya ada kesalahpahaman di sini," jelas Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun hanya menatapnya heran meminta penjelasan lanjut. " _Well_ , kemarin aku meminjamkan _sweater_ -ku karena temanku membutuhkannya. Chanyeol kira dia yang dijodohkan dengannya, bukan aku."

Nyonya Byun berkedip-kedip. "Lalu? Kau sudah menjelaskannya?"

"Err—tidak. Hah! Tapi tunggu. _Eomma_ bilang kalau Chanyeol bilang orang itu pacaran sama sepupunya? Kyungsoo pacaran dengan Jongin?"

"Byun Baekhyun, _Eomma_ tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Yang jelas lusa nanti keluarga Park mengajak kita untuk makan malam. Sekaligus membatalkan semua ini baik-baik."

Baekhyun mengukir senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku akan datang, _Eomma_."

 **_[]_**

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , ayo persiapkan dirimu."

Lelaki bertelinga unik itu mengabaikan ucapan sang ibu. Ia mendengarnya—ya, hanya mendengarnya. Tidak mau menganggapi lebih lanjut suara khas wanita paruh baya tersebut. Karena sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang ibunya katakana. Bersiap? Untuk apa?

"Argh!" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. Seharian ini dia hanya bisa termenung di kamar.

Setelah kejadian dua hari lalu, Baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa jejak. Chanyeol berusaha mengejarnya di kampus, tetapi sayangnya sosok mungil itu tidak muncul sama sekali. Padahal ia sudah percaya diri setelah mereka bercinta kemarin, Baekhyun tak akan meinggalkannya. Tapi kenyataannya—ah, bahkan kontak ponselnya pun Chanyeol tidak punya.

Yang memperparah keadaan, kemarin malam _Abeoji_ -nya tiba-tiba mengirim sopir untuk mengantar Chanyeol kembali ke rumah keluarganya. Sampai sekarang pun, Chanyeol tidak mengerti atas dasar apa dirinya berada di sini.

C _klek …_

Nyonya Park memasuki kamar putranya. Wanita itu sudah berbalut pakaian formal yang elegan tapi tidak menghilangkan kesan hangat keibuan. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang berpenampilan 180 derajat dengannya.

"Ganti pakaianmu, Chanyeol- _ah_ ," pinta sang _Eomma_ lembut. "Mereka sudah datang."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Mereka? Siapa?"

"Kita akan membatalkan perjodohanmu baik-baik." Begitu saja, Nyonya Park langsung keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"Sialan." Chanyeol menggeram. Ia masih stress karena tidak bertemu Baekhyun. Bisakah orang di bawah sana berubah menjadi Baekhyun? Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun-nya.

Dengan semalas-malasnya, Chanyeol menggerakan tubuh besarnya untuk berganti pakaian yang sama formalnya dengan sang ibu. Ia tidak mau repot-repot merapikan penampilannya selain mengganti pakaiannya. Dalam keadaan apapun yang diterimanya, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang makan.

Tanpa mengetahui ada kejutan di sana. Pastinya.

" _Ne,_ akhirnya kau datang juga, Chanyeol." Suara _eomma_ nya begitu lembut saat kaki-kaki panjangnya sampai di ruang makan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk singkat. Kemudian beralih pada tiga orang asing yang hadir di sana.

" …?!" Sepasang mata miliknya membesar saat menangkap sosok yang lebih kecil darinya sedang duduk manis di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Aku memang gila," Chanyeol mendengus kasar lalu mengambil tempat duduk berseberangan dengan orang yang sedari tadi berada dalam halusinasinya.

Tapi sekeras apapun Chanyeol mencubit pahanya untuk membuyarkan halusinasi itu, lelaki yang kemarin bercinta dengannya benar-benar berada di sana.

Byun Baekhyun terlihat sempurna bukan main dengan kaos putih yang dilapisi blazer biru tua formal. Oh, manisnya. Apalagi bibir tipis itu mengukir seringaian. Halusinasinya sudah parah, menurut Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , ini Tuan dan Nyonya Byun." Sang ayah memperkenalkan. "Dan ini anaknya, Byun Baekhyun yang rencananya akan dijodohkan denganmu."

" _What the fuck_." Apakah Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya orang bodoh di sini yang hanya bisa menganga melihat Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis—tidak, Baekhyun tersenyum menggodanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nikmati hidangannya dulu," sahut Nyonya Park dan langsung disetujui oleh yang lain.

Saat suara sendok garpu dan pisau beradu dengan piring kaca yang mahal, Chanyeol malah mengabaikannya karena masih terkejut bukan main.

Sumpah. Bagi Baekhyun itu adalah ekspresi terbaik Chanyeol. Mata bulatnya seperti mau keluar dari tempat. Bibir tebalnya terbuka sangat lebar—Baekhyun berharap tidak ada lalat yang masuk ke sana. Dan jangan lupakan tubuh Chanyeol yang benar-benar mematung.

Baekhyun terus tersenyum menggoda penuh kemenangan. Tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas meja sambil badannya mencondong ke depan—ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan air liurnya kasar. Baekhyun sangat memperhitungan geraknya, membuat jas gelap yang tak terkancing itu sedikit ke samping. Memperlihatkan asset berharganya yang kata Chanyeol terasa seperti permen kapas. Sial, Chanyeol dapat melihat _nipples_ -nya lagi dalam keadaan yang sama dalam waktu beberapa detik. Dari seringaian Baekhyun, jelas orang itu sedang menggoda Chanyeol.

" _Appa, Eomma_ —" Baekhyun berbicara. Tanpa sadar sedari tadi aktivitas makan mereka terhenti karena pergerakan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Lelaki mungil itu menolehkan kepalanya pada kedua orangtuanya, tanpa menghilangkan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Ada apa, Baekki?"

"—Aku tidak keberatan jika orang ini—" Kepalanya menggendik ke arah Chanyeol, "—mau membatalkan perjodohannya."

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol nakal sambil menyeringai puas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun lepas lagi begitu saja.

 **[END]**

* * *

**itu ungkapan ada di sebuah fanfic. tapi saya lupa judul fanfic-nya apa. hehe, kalau ada yang mau bantu mungkin bisa kasih tau saya.

 **a/n**

hyahoiiiiiiii jangan timpukin saya pls *tebar konfeti* fanfic ini abal, humor garing, ya begitulah. heheheheheheheheh. awalnya sih soal plot saya kepikiran dari drama *lupa judulnya* pokoknya si ceweknya ninggalin dresscode di kamar mandi, eh malah diambil sama cewek gendut dan akhirnya si cowok salah paham x"D tapi drama itu ceritanya lebih rumit. www.

tapi sumpah demi baebaek ini oneshoot terpanjaaaaaang yang pernah gue bikin dalam waktu beberapa hari *terhura* curhat gapapa kan ya.

soal adegan nc. mangapkan ya, saya emang belom bisa bikin yang hot-hot-sambalado karena saya belom pro *garuk aspal* tapi kalo baca adegan nc saya mah udah pro *timpukin uang*/eh

yaudahlah pokoknya segitu curcolnya(?)

btw, ethereal thing rencananya mau saya turunin jadi rate-t, abis saya udah buat outline dan adegan mau nganu nganu nya agak jauh/yha. whuehueheheh..

terimakasih banyak bagi yang udah mau baca, fav, follow, bahkan sampe ngereview.

sampe ketemu di tahun depan~~~! happy new year~


End file.
